


Sharing Is Caring

by gastropods



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: !!, !!!, (Somehow? Idk how I did that but I Did That), ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attack, Close call, Cuddling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Spoilers, Moving In Together, Music, My BOY!!, Only One Bed, Pizza, Reader-Insert, SOMFT, Season 2 Case Details Mentioned, Snowed In, Soft!!!, Strangulation, Tea, Will Graham Deserves to be Loved, Will is Okay, Will saves the day, no y/n, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gastropods/pseuds/gastropods
Summary: Working in the FBI forensics labs was a weird life experience that you wouldn't change in any way. However, if you had to choose one thing that you definitely wouldn't change, it was Will Graham.(A mix of moments, showing the development of the Will/Reader relationship. Not canon-compliant.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me into Hannibal and I then realised the horror that is the lack of Will/Reader fics so here's one more!

Working in the FBI forensics labs was a weird life experience that you wouldn't change in any way. However, if you had to choose one thing that you definitely wouldn't change, it was Will Graham.

Will was the kind of guy that you never knew you needed until he came into your life. He started working in the Behavioural Sciences one afternoon and then he never left.

At first, the both of you barely talked unless it was to relay information relating to cases or dead bodies. The first conversation you actually had with Will Graham was about dogs.

"Maybe if you didn't have so many dogs, you wouldn't have to deal with the dog hair on your coats." You hear Jack say to Will and you just...stop.

"You have dogs?" You blurt out, making the two men look at you. Will looks at you like he's never seen you before and you don't have enough time to decide how you feel about that because for the first time, he smiles softly in your direction and your entire thought process comes to a screeching halt.

"Y-yeah, seven of them." He answers, shyly. You nod a few times, smiling back.

"I like dogs." You say simply, and with that Will's smile grows a bit more before he turns back to Jack. Your heart flutters for a moment but the familiar sound of a table being rolled in takes your mind off of Will. For now.

After that small interaction, your conversations started becoming more common until it's rare to not see the two of you together.

However, working for the FBI wasn't all sunshine and happy times. There were always cases that seemed to knock everyone off their feet, and this case had everyone on the floor. The human mural was something you were sure you wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

When you were on the scene, you felt seconds away from throwing up or passing out, whatever came first. Even once everyone was cleared out, you still felt like shit. Will was evidently no better, you saw him leaning against his car looking deep in thought. You clear your throat to make sure he knows you're close.

"Oh, hey." He says quietly, looking up at you for a quick second before looking at his shoes again. You sigh and stand next to him, tilting your head back and looking at the sky.

"Are you alright?" You both ask each other at the same time, making you both chuckle weakly.

"I was thinking about grabbing some pizza. Nothing fixes trauma like some good comfort food. Interested?" You offer, suddenly shy. You've never actually spent time with him outside of work hours, what if he gets bored? Does he even like pizza? Does he even want to spent time with you? What if-

"If you're buying I won't say no." Will jokes and your anxieties are replaced with a wide smile.

"Absolutely!"

-

Getting pizza was the easy part, in all fairness. However, you both quickly realized that it wasn't easy or comfortable to eat pizza in a car.

"We could always go to my place." Will mentions, smiling at your pouting. The attempt to eat pizza hadn't been very successful.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy, I mean, homes are very private." You say quickly.

"I thought you liked dogs?" Will asks with a knowing smile and you gasp theatrically.

"TO THE DOGS!!" You yell, pointing forward, and then it happens. Will lets out a quiet yet genuine laugh, barely three seconds long, but it's enough to brighten your day. You don't mention it but you have a feeling that your soft smile gives it away.

-

Dogs were fantastic. Seven dogs were AMAZING. The second Will opened his door, the two of you were suddenly swarmed by a sea of dogs. If you had been holding the pizza, you would've definitely dropped it immediately just to pet each dog individually.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." You chant, giggling when some dogs lick your hands. You cast a quick glance at Will to find him already looking at you with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like them." Will says and sits on the sofa, opening the pizza box.

"Hey! Don't you dare start that pizza without me." You frown jokingly, failing to keep a straight face as you walk over and sit right next to him. You both grab a slice and dig in.

-

The night flies by without anyone realising. The conversation flows easily and you only notice that time has gone by when you spot snow outside the windows.

"Wasn't the blizzard supposed to come in next week?" You ask, making Will look outside also.

"Guess they were wrong." Will sighs and stands up, putting the pizza box in the bin. You reluctantly stand up and stretch quickly, trying to figure out how you're getting home.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Will leans against the door frame, his relaxed posture throwing you off a bit. You'd never seen him look so comfortable in his own skin before.

"Uh...home?" You answer him, making it sound more like a question.

"You're not getting anywhere with that raging on out there." He says, and as if to prove his point, the whistle of wind embraces the house for a few moments. You sigh and rub your face.

  
"Shit. Well, is it okay if I crash on your sofa? I promise, you won't even know I'm here." You ask, fiddling with your jumper as Will shakes his head.

"No way. You can take the bed, I'll take the sofa."

"Absolutely not, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed, Will."

"You're not sleeping on my sofa either."

"Why don't we just share the bed?"

You blurt out, covering your mouth slightly after saying so. Will's eyes widen slightly at the idea.

"That's...not the worst idea." He answers slowly, smiling shyly at you.

"Oh, uh, okay." You scratch your cheek, internally screaming.

Will goes to get ready for bed and you do the same, putting your hair into a bun and taking off your coat before creeping into the bed and sitting down, hugging your knees and letting yourself get lost in thought.

Of course, your mind drifts to the case. All those people, all those bodies. You shiver and curl up a bit more.

"You cold? I have a warmer jumper if you need one." Will offers, appearing at the doorway wearing sweatpants and a simple white shirt. He had never looked nicer.

"No, I was just thinking about work. I'm fine, thanks." You try to smile, but it feels more like a grimace. Will nods and sits on his side of the bed.

"Yeah, I get that. Today was..." Will trails off and you hum in agreement. No words need to be said, you both know how you're feeling. You lie down, putting the blanket over your shoulders and facing Will, who does the same.

"Goodnight." He says softly and you smile at him sleepily.

"Goodnight, Will."

And with that, he turns out the lights. At first, you felt a bit weird being in Will's bed of all places, but it didn't take long for you to be too tired to care.

-

You woke up shivering, which was unusual. The light from the alarm clock was enough to show you that Will wasn't in the bed.

"Oh, fuck that's cold." You hissed as you sat up, hugging yourself as much as you could.

"I think the heating gave out." Will explained, teeth chattering slightly.

He was putting blankets over the dogs, which would've warmed your heart if it wasn't so cold. You get up and go to Will's sid.

"I-it's fine, s-shit happens." You try to say but you're shivering too much to sound entirely eloquent.

Will frowns when he sees how much you're shivering and you do the same when you get closer to him.

"I'm gonna guess there aren't any m-more blankets." You smile weakly, going back to the bed and curling up as much as you can.

"There are, but they're in my s-shed. Can't exactly walk through the s-snow at this point." He answers, lying down next to you. It takes you a few seconds to come up with a genius idea.

"W-we should, uh, cuddle or something. You know, f-for warmth." You say to him, watching him process your words though his facial expressions. He smiles weakly.

"If you wanted to cuddle, you could've just asked." He jokes, moving closer anyway. You giggle nervously and shyly shuffle closer until the both of you are chest to chest.

You both look at each other for a few seconds and then Will slowly but surely puts an arm around you, pulling you in a bit more. You smile at him and he gives you a shy smile in return. After that, the two of you go back to sleep.

-

Waking up to the sound of barking was weird. Your brain, heavy with sleep, could barely understand why you could hear barking of all things at...you look at the alarm clock, eight o'clock in the morning? Oh, no. That's late o'clock.

You move to get up but realise that there's something around you keeping you in place. More specifically, someone. Will was already awake, a sleepy look on his face.

"Oh. Hi." You blurt out, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi."

"We're late." You tell him, but he doesn't react.

"I called in, told Jack that we were snowed in and won't be coming in today." Will explains and you let yourself relax. You open your mouth to say something but a bark beats you to it. Will smiles.

"I should let them out." He says but makes no effort to move. You smile and push him softly.

"Your boys need you, Graham." You joke, making him laugh quietly before getting out of bed, albeit reluctantly.

The morning goes by quickly, the two of you have a small breakfast which feels a bit too domestic and lovey for work friends, but you ignore that.

Halfway through breakfast, you hear a strong rumble of an engine, and the both of you look out the door to see Jack in a snow plough?

"What. The. Fuck?" You ask, making Will snort. He grabs the plates and puts them in the sink.

"A new case must've come in. I'm gonna go get changed." He answers and disappears into the house. By the time you grab all your things, he's ready.

The two of you leave the house, Jack talking about a case and such.

"I need Will at the scene, but you're needed back at the lab." Jack tells the both of you and you both nod back.

"I'll take them there." Will says and the both of you get into the car, driving down the recently cleared road.

The silence isn't awkward, it's comfortable. Like a warm blanket covering the two of you. The radio plays some generic nonsense but it doesn't matter. You look at Will as much as you can without being suspicious, but since Will catches your eye every time with a smile, you doubt you were being discreet.

You arrive at the lab faster than you wanted to, and you sigh, getting ready to get out of the car.

"Hey, thanks for letting me spend the night." You turn to look at Will.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for the pizza." He replies, smiling again. You had never seen him smile so much, and you hoped you'd see it again.

You inhale, trying to think of how to say what you want to say, but Will finds the words first.

"It was nice. Spending time with you, I mean, not the whole heating thing. That wasn't...the best thing." He tells you softly, making your heart fall out of your chest in a very dramatic fashion.

"It wasn't too bad." You say with a knowing smile.

A few seconds pass, and you don't know what comes over you but suddenly you're kissing him and he's kissing you back. He puts his hand over your cheek as you pull back. You look at him, your blood rushing through your ears.

"I should-."

"I gotta-."

You both say at the same time and you giggle, kissing him again, slower and deeper this time. Your brain was going at a thousand miles an hour and at the same time it was a ghost town.

Will pulls away this time, tucking your hair behind your ear affectionately.

"I'll see you later." He tells you and you nod, getting out of the car with a giggle. He smiles and waves at you before driving away. You put your hand over your lips, a strong blush dusting your cheeks.

Yeah, you definitely wouldn't change Will Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was weird how many things could change after one kiss.

It was weird how many things could change after one kiss. At work, small things were different. If you were close before, you were much closer now. Interactions between you and Will were constant, smiles and glances that once meant one thing meant something else. You both agreed to not disclose the nature of your relationship to your coworkers, it would be unprofessional.

  
Outside of work was a completely different story. Will's shyness had pretty much evaporated overnight and you weren't going to lie, his new-found confidence was affecting you in ways that shouldn't be legal.

Every smirk, every flirt and cheesy one liner was slowly filling your heart with too much affection and giddiness (along with some other feelings). It had been too long since someone had ever made you feel the way Will Graham did.

Thursday's were the best part of your week, shortly after work either one of you would make dinner at their place or you'd go out. The both of you seemed to prefer the comfort of being in a home, so usually you'd rotate between the two.

This week was your week, and Will would be arriving soon. There was lasagna in the oven along with some oven chips (a family classic) and you were making sure you looked semi presentable. 

Usually the two of you dressed very casually, mostly sweatpants and shirts, but you wanted to make sure you didn't have any lasanha sauce on your face or something. 

As you let your hair down, you hear the doorbell ring and you know it's Will. You press the buzzer to let him in and a few minutes pass before you hear his footsteps outside the door, and automatically you open it before he can knock. 

For the first time, you wish you hadn't.  
Before you can fully realise that the man in front of you isn't Will, it's too late. The stranger dives in, quickly putting his hands around your throat. Instinct kicks in and you immediately kick inbetween his legs. He grunts into your ear but his grip doesn't slack at all. Shit.

You use your free legs to try and push the both of you into the nearest wall, but the stranger seems to be able to predict your movements because he pushes you into the wall behind you, pinning you up into the air and away from the floor. Shit, shit, shit.

By this point your lungs were starting to scream for air, but the attacker isn't relenting. You feel your strength leaving you, black spots show up in your vision. Shit.

Suddenly, you hear a loud thud and the hands around your throat let go. You fall to the floor, heaving and coughing, your eyes watering. You don't see the stranger falling to the floor but you definitely hear him. Seconds later, hands are on your shoulders and you flinch, scrambling to get away as fast as you can.

"Hey, it's okay, it's me." You look up and almost sob. It's Will. Just as quickly as you moved away, you lurch back to him. He puts his arms around you as you try to take in deep breaths, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

He shushes you, holding you close and using one hand to call for help. More specifically, Jack. The call is over in moments and then Will is back to hugging you with both arms. 

"I want to get out of here." You croak and Will nods. He helps you stand up but you quickly step into the kitchen to turn the oven off before stumbling back to Will, who catches you. 

The two of you get out of the apartment complex and sit at the steps to the entrance. You sniff and lean into Will's embrace.

"Did you know?" You ask him, looking up with tears in your eyes. Will hesitated, then nodded.

"I only figured it out as I was leaving, the killer must've known you were on the forensics team and you just happened to match his victim profile." He explained quietly and you sighed, closing your eyes and letting the soft wind soothe you.

A kiss is placed in between your eyebrows, determined and reassuring. Your eyes open as Will pulls away and you smile weakly.

"Thank you." You say, quietly but sincerely. Will shakes his head and puts a hand on your cheek. The moment lasts for a few seconds until the sound of sirens fills the air and Will hesitantly takes his hand away, but keeps his arm around you. You're grateful for that.

  
-

  
The paramedics look you over and let go with some advice about good teas to drink for sore throats and how to deal with bruising before taking the killer away.   
Jack and some officers take notes on the details you tell them and after a tiring hour and a half, everyone is gone again except for Will.

You stand at your door, frozen in place. It's open and you can see the mess that was made during the struggle. Suddenly, it's like your being strangled again and you can't breathe.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Will reassures you quietly, his hand taking yours and only then can you breathe again. You put one foot in, and then you manage to go inside.  
The smell of lasagna fills the air and you smile emptily.

"Dinner's ready." You joke and go over to the kitchen, putting on your oven mitts and taking everything out before closing the oven again, taking the mitts off. Will stands at the entrance to the kitchen with a knowing smile and your hands shake when they grab two plates.

"Let me help." Will offers, walking towards you. You grab a spatula to cut out the servings, placing it next to the lasagna.

"No, I'm okay." You tell him with a weak voice. He puts his hands over yours and you choke back a sob, looking away to try and keep your tears back. 

A few deep breaths later and you think you can look at him without crying, but you're proven wrong when you see his face. The mix of worry and caring he wore was too much. Everything that happened in the last few hours caught up to you and you couldn't stop yourself this time. 

Will said nothing, simply held you and let you cry it out. You don't know how long the two of you stood there until your crying dwindled down to quiet hiccups. You pulled away from Will reluctantly.

Before you could wipe your tears away, Will beat you to it and brushed them away with his thumbs before cupping your cheeks lightly.

"How about you sit down and take a moment? I'll get everything ready here." Will suggests softly and this time you don't have the energy to protest, so you just nod.

"I don't think I can eat right now." You sniff. 

"I'll get some tea for you then." He smiles, kissing your forehead before you go over to your sofa and curl up, putting a hand on your throat. It still felt like there was a hand around it.

You try to force your brain away from what has happened as you listen to Will in the kitchen. It was nice, hearing the kettle coming to a boil, the clink of cutlery, the cupboards closing. The normality of it all brought a small smile to your face for a moment.

Will walked into the kitchen with two mugs of steaming tea, probably one of your herbal ones. It was a slightly embarrassing collection but it had a nice variety. He passed you your mug before sitting next to you, taking a sip of his own and quickly making an 'ouch' face which made you giggle.

"Who knew freshly brewed tea was hot?" You joke, blowing onto your tea and giggling some more when Will jokingly pouts for a second, putting his mug down on the coffee table and making sure to use one of your generic coasters.

You take some sips, cradling the mug in your hands. The warmth always made you feel safer, even under the current conditions.

"You don't have to not eat just because I'm not going to." You tell Will as he grabs his mug again, taking a hesitant sip. Not too hot this time.

"I'm okay, not hungry either." He smiles a bit before sipping again. 

After that, the two of you sat in silence, finishing the tea. Once the tea was gone, the two of you settled into a comfortable embrace. You had your legs curled up over his, an arm around his torso. Will's arm was around your shoulders and his chin rested gently on the top of your head. It was perfect.

You almost regretted needing to break the silence.

"Will?" You ask and his him of reply tickles your ear.

"Is...is it okay if you stay here for the night?" It was a simple request but it still felt silly to ask it, you knew you were safe now but the thought of being alone tonight flooded your systems with enough anxiety to kill a horse.

"Of course." Will's answer is enough to soothe your anxious thoughts almost immediately. You sigh out of relief and nestle in closer to him, not even noticing sleep pulling you under.

  
-

  
Will looks down at you with a soft smile. He slowly pulls himself away and picks you up almost effortlessly, taking you to your bed. As he put you down, you woke up.

"Hm?" You ask, your sleep filled brain not coherent just yet. Will pushes your hair out of your face with a delicate touch.

"You fell asleep, sweetheart." He answers you softly and you smile sleepily when you hear 'sweetheart' fall from his lips. Will makes his way to his side of the bed and quickly hugged you from behind. He places a soft kiss on your head and with that, you fall asleep again, feeling safe and loved.

  
-

  
Something tickling your shoulder is what wakes you and it takes a few seconds to realise what it is.

"Morning." Will says, kissing your shoulder again. You giggle sleepily and turn over to see him, putting a hand on his cheek before kissing him.

"Good morning." 

The sun has yet to come in, but you know that means your alarm is bound to go off any second-.

"And that's what I was waiting for." You sigh as the familiar blaring alarm tone plays from your phone. You quickly turn it off and sit up, stretching and wincing when you put your head back. It's then that you remember what happened last night. You frown and put a hand on your throat again, the tender skin protesting at your light touch.

"Fuck." You swear, getting up and heading to the bathroom to see yourself in the mirror. The purple,blue and yellow splatter of bruises circle your throat like a necklace and you grimace at the sight. 

You hear Will moving around and start brushing your teeth just as he comes in.

"I have a spare brush if you want." You offer and he nods, taking the brush you pass to him. The weird domesticity of the moment isn't lost on either of you and you smile at each other knowingly. 

Once you're both done, you shoo him out of the bedroom and get dressed for work which doesn't take long at all. You go into the kitchen where Will has already made tea for you and a coffee for him. 

You take your mug with a quick kiss and sit on the counter, grabbing a granola bar. Will grabs some oven chips from the night before which makes you smile.

Breakfast is a silent affair, but work isn't.

Anyone who isn't fussing over your bruise is asking for details and honestly, it gets extremely tiring. 

But one moment, you catch Will frowning. He mouths "are you okay?", and you nod, smiling at him. He smiles back and get back to his work. The small gesture is enough.


End file.
